


Thief's Clever Fingers

by Hattedhedgehog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Nori has very clever fingers indeed, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/pseuds/Hattedhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nori’s forehead rested against Dwalin’s, their faces close enough to kiss but they did not lean in, content for the moment to simply share breath; the tips of their noses rubbed and Dwalin’s hand rested low on Nori’s hip as Nori straddled him, squeezing gently as Nori guided both their cocks with his clever fingers...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief's Clever Fingers

Nori’s forehead rested against Dwalin’s, their faces close enough to kiss but they did not lean in, content for the moment to simply share breath; the tips of their noses rubbed and Dwalin’s hand rested low on Nori’s hip as Nori straddled him, squeezing gently as Nori guided both their cocks with his clever fingers.

Tonight they were in no hurry, so Nori didn't push for a fast pace. The hand that wasn’t between their bellies rested on Dwalin’s shoulder, thumb just reaching where his chest hair stopped. Dwalin closed his eyes and exhaled audibly through his nose, angling up a bit to rub his nose against Nori’s as the thief moved his hips to slowly slide his cock upwards against Dwalin’s.

Nori worked them unhurriedly, glad of the oil he’d drizzled over Dwalin’s cock when they began; even though he doubted they’d fuck tonight, he was always prepared, and appreciative of the smoothness of movement. He watched Dwalin’s face closely, could see Dwalin’s brow furrow as Nori did something _particularly_ nice with his clever fingers. Nori grinned, and then closed his eyes momentarily as well when Dwalin’s nose rubbed against his tenderly. The squeezing of Dwalin’s hand on his hip became less gentle as Nori’s thrusting quickened for a time, then slowed back to luxurious long strokes.

Nori didn’t pull his forehead away from Dwalin’s until the slowly building need for release grew too great. The need tonight had not been urgent the way their furtive meetings often were, fuelled by fire in the blood and the thrill of the chase. Tonight, both of them had basked in the sensations of slick skin guided against skin by talented hands, content to let the warmth and tension build between their legs as they shared breath. Nori rubbed noses one last time before leaning back and thrusting his cock against Dwalin’s, both members held together by one hand.

Dwalin’s eyes widened and he moaned as he took in the sight of their cocks together, flushed and glistening with oil. He tore his eyes away to watch his thief’s beautiful face; Nori looked determined, breathing faster with the effort to keep the rhythm, biting his lip. He was simply exquisite.

Dwalin’s hands massaged Nori’s hips encouragingly as Nori grunted in momentary frustration, struggling to get the perfect grip needed to get them both off together. With a final determined noise Nori let go of both their cocks and Dwalin looked down in confusion before Nori’s fingers closed around him and he threw his head back, moaning loudly as Nori squeezed and worked him alone. His hands came up to clutch at the pillow, and it only took a few pumps of his cock for him to spill over his belly with a loud draw-out groan.

Dwalin breathed hard and thrust his hips upwards as Nori stroked him through his orgasm, petting his chest. “There we go, that’s it,” murmured Nori as Dwalin closed his eyes and turned his head into the pillows, grunting contentedly. As soon as Dwalin was done Nori’s hand darted to his own cock with a whimper of utter relief, and Dwalin’s eyes snapped open to watch Nori’s hand, covered in oil and Dwalin’s seed, bring his thief to completion.

Nori’s mouth hung open and his eyes screwed shut as he worked himself, spilling over his hand, seed dripping from his fingers onto Dwalin’s skin. Nori hung his head and braced his arm against Dwalin’s side, panting and gasping. Dwalin simply watched, captivated; he would never tire of watching Nori reach his pleasure.

When Nori finally lifted his head to meet Dwalin’s eyes, his gaze was fond, and there was an exhausted but satisfied grin on his lips. Nori sat back on Dwalin’s legs and stretched his back, wiping his hand on Dwalin’s messy belly, which made Dwalin roll his eyes, though he couldn't help chuckling.  
Nori groaned in satisfaction as he stretched and dismounted on shaky legs to stumble to the washbasin, where he dampened a cloth and sets about cleaning Dwalin’s belly. Nori wiped Dwalin down thoroughly, mindful of the thick belly hair, and aware of Dwalin’s eyes watching him. He didn't have to look up to picture the faint smile, or the fond wrinkles at the corner of Dwalin’s eyes.

When Nori had disposed of the cloth, Dwalin gathered him up and sleepily kissed wherever he could reach as Nori settled in beside him.They didn’t bother bringing up the covers yet, as the room was quite warm; their naked bodies provided enough shared heat to be comfortable for the time being.

"I’ll have to work on getting us to come both at once with just one hand." Nori murmured, and Dwalin snorted. "What?" Nori asked, swatting at Dwalin’s chest. "My reputation’s at stake here. If anyone finds out that my fingers aren’t in fact _‘so deft they could make a hummingbird come'_ it could mean ruin for me, ruin on my family honour. I'd be run out of town, never to work or fuck again.” He said this with a face of such mock-seriousness that Dwalin couldn't help chuckling. 

He stroked Nori’s hair, promising, “Well, we can practice in secret until someone challenges the claim. I promise I won’t let anyone know.”

"Good." Nori smirked and leant in for a kiss, and Dwalin happily obliged.


End file.
